Hollow
by Empress Senshi
Summary: This is a quick LeoxNico oneshot [angst/implied poetic yaoi?] Takes place post MoA pre HoH? Where Leo comes in and 'comforts' Nico at his lowest points [Slash/Yaoi] Cover art creds to Viria; Listen to "Falling" by Florence The Machine


Okay_ I know_ I've been completely and utterly inactive for like a year...  
But I do have reasons and most of my fics have been inactive anyways so I'm going to try to start fresh...? (I'm very sorry, again)

okay this was written after i found out the Nico spoiler from HoH

this is set before HoH? I guess

*I haven't written anything for a seriously _long_ _ass_ time please cut me some slack if this is bad*

You should listen to this Song: **Falling**-**_ Florence + The Machine_**

* * *

**hol·low**

/ˈhälō/

_**Adjective**_; Having a hole or empty space inside

He was hollow. There was no evading it, only acceptance. And as he lay on his back with the lights dimmed so low his perception of depth was similar to that of his nightmares. _Non-existent. _

As if everything he once knew was real was taken away from him strategically.

It wasn't rare to feel as he did now. It was tedious. It was routine. And it made him want to rip his hair out but his arms were stick thin and his skin felt like paper threatening to rip at the joints. Even in the dark cabin he could feel the pair of sea green eyes that graced his nightmares so often peering out of the two photos on the wall that were tacked ever so generously. The pair that were probably too dry to shed tears, to tired to see images of happiness.

And it was as though his soul was aching, it was expressing its grief through unspoken words and moans that refused to escape his lips but echoed in his mind. Silence. There were times when he was happy. Thinking about the black haired hero with the ocean for eyes brought him hope. And now, all it brought were sickly pangs of remembrance.

He was restless, his cold body picking up a feverish temper that made him rip off his black t-shirt without remorse. In the dim light he could see faint bruises that lightly decorated his chest and the shadow of his ribs that stuck out of his chest, prominent. Bold.

He could feel the burning sensation at the back of his throat, the welling and he put his arm over his eyelids. His thin eyelids that played back every memory relevant or not back to him with the vividness of the sun.

He took a deep breath but it did not come out as a breath, it came out as a raw noise of regret. A sob that racked his skeletal form without mercy.

And no matter how hard his body racked in rhythm to his cries, he was still hollow. Still empty.

There was a soft knock on the door but it didn't register through the Ghost King's mind. Not until a curly haired boy stepped into the dorm with bags underneath his eyes and dirty clothes and hands to match. And only a soft voice in the back of his mind wished it was the hero instead. The warrior.

Nico sat up, the shirt that was sprawled on him rustled softly as it hit the floor. It was tense, it was crude the way they stared at each other. No pity in each others eyes and Nico could see the gears practically turning in the other boys mind.

"Don't say it."

"Stop crying." Leo whispered, there was no harsh undertone to his voice. It was a request but the pale boy's face was distorted. Red in all the wrong places, his black hair sticking sickly to his forehead. And there was a furrow between the boys' eyebrows. Tears pouring forth without reluctance.

He looked like a child whose dreams were burnt in front of him. And in a sense he was. Both of their tribulations were obvious between the two.

And a Leo could see the cord snap in the other boys mind, the last essence of sanity that remained had deteriorated much quicker than it formed. He got up and with a sob he ran towards the other boy as quickly as one could in the nearly pitch black cabin. His sickly forearm was violently thrust underneath the other boys neck.

All the Ghost King wanted was for Percy to be alive but he _wanted _Leo, in ways his mind refused to fathom and his body almost always urged to rekindle.

"Leo, you don't get it okay he's gone!" it was a violent shriek that he choked on more than he intended to.

There were tears, and more words were choked out and choked on though Leo stood patiently. And just as suddenly as the violent outburst and confession came the pale boy's lips sought out the others' lips and it was fervent.

And the inventors nimble fingers went out to write apology notes to every bruise and scar that decorated the other boys body. And he left promises on his neck with his lips and his tongue and...

They spoke with their lips closed firmly around each others and it was quiet. And the bed sheets rustled and everyone of Nico's exhales became Leo's inhales and Leo's exhales were his inhales.

And it was hot, and before their pants were thrown carelessly to the floor, with his long fingers the repair boy rubbed him where he needed it most and as hollow as he was he felt a growing ache that was over powered by a desire that was as deep as his bones.

And his glorious lips were hot to the touch and his hot fiery skin was like summer to his cold limbs, and as he left a trail of kisses that left pink marks unwilling ly across his hollowed stomach.

And after his lips, came his tongue, and after that, the inside of his mouth. And that was much hotter than the outside ever was and Nico felt it further then his bones the second time. It touched the hollowed out center of his fragile body. He grabbed a fistful of the other boys hair and tried so hard to close his eyes and to deflect memories that were played back with the vividness of the sun

Leo looked up before continuing, his mouth raw and pulsing with heat and life. He stared into the dark, nearly black eyes of the misunderstood demigod splayed out before him. in the dim light that came from underneath the door, Nico was all angles and sharp edges. And something passed between the two as Nico reached down and grabbed the nimble fingers that had him biting his lip harder then he ever had before.

And he planted kisses on each and everyone of the inventors graceful fingers before intertwining his skeletal fingers with the ever so skillful ones.

And thats when their night had truly begun. They took each other both slowly, thankfully. And no matter where either boy placed their hands it filled the hollow one a bit more.

First it was Nico whose head had started to thrash from left to right as he met every thrust and he closed his eyes to block out the relevant and irrelevant memories because what mattered most was Leo's lips clumsily looking for Nico's. He tasted himself on his lips too, and in its on disturbing way it made him less afraid.

And that night they shared their first orgasm and they lay intertwined in sticky bed sheets, and Nico's lips were muttering nothings into the crook of Leo's neck.

They didn't have to speak not yet. But Leo brought his hand beneath Nico's chin and guided his lips to his. They spoke without words. They spoke by grazing their teeth from the corner of their mouths to the bottom of their lips.

After a while Nico opened his eyes and was surprise to not be met with the vividness of guilt all at once. And he smiled, for once. And beyond the elf like ears and black curls of his lover, he saw the faint shadow of a picture tacked to the wall.

And as Leo gently rubbed his hand over the other boys arms the vividness seemed to return and all he remembered were a pair of dry eyes the color of the ocean.

* * *

_unu _

_okay im really fucking sad right now_

_i know it was rushed but there were lyrics in there once but i was told to take it down?_


End file.
